All My Fault
by CarlzBeee
Summary: "Everyone believed it was foodpoisoning,but I was the only1 who saw right through Phil's lie"After living in fear with her step dad,being abused and raped she finally stands up for herself and her sister. But what if you shoot the only person you live for


All My fault

Chapter 1: The Past, and punishments

**Full summary **

**Bellas childhood was just like every other child hood. Having a younger sister, mum and a dad. But, at the age of 8 her mum and dad split up. Two years later her mother remarried to a guy called Phil, but then mysteriously dies?**

_**Everyone was led to believe that it was food poisoning, but I was the only one who saw right through Phil's lie. **_

**After living in fear with her step dad, being abused and raped she finally stands up for herself and her sister. But what if you shoot the wrong the only person that's keeping you from doing the unthinkable? **

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I travelled the world and the seven seas_

_**Everybody's looking for something**_

I sat in the corner of my room, my arms were hugging my legs and my head was resting on my knees with my iPod turned to full blast.

My father left us when I was 8 and my sister was 4. We were a very wealthy family, that's probably what caught the eye of Phil. My mother ended up marrying Phil, they were happy, well, that's what it looked like from the outside. No more than a year later my mother mysteriously died. Everyone was led to believe that it was food poisoning, but I was the only one who saw right through Phil's lie.

_**Some of them want to use you  
><strong>__Some of them want to get used by you  
><em>_**Some of them want to abuse you**__  
>Some of them want to be abused<em>

For some reason, my Phil started drinking, he became more violate with punishments, and by the end of the month he started beating us for no reason at all.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I travelled the world and the seven seas_

_**Everybody's looking for something**_

My step dad was only with my mother for one thing, her will. I remember walking it to the study one night. Everything was on the floor, the lamp, papers folders, books, everything. I was about to walk out when I saw a single piece of paper on the desk, I walked up to it and picked it up. It was an old piece of paper, the corners were starting to go yellow and crumble off. I read the last line of the first paragraph;

**And all my worldly possessions go to my two daughters.**

_Some of them want to use you  
>some of them want to get used by you<br>__**Some of them want to abuse you**__  
>Some of them want to be abused<em>

After that, everything fell into place; the reason why Phil beat us was because he didn't get anything in the will.

I still don't know if Phil was drunk, or was just sick, I recall one night, he did unspeakable things to me, after wards, he said if I told anyone, he would kill me.

_**Sweet dreams**__ are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I travelled the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

But that didn't even come close to be the worst part of my life.

I was locked in my room, by Phil, he tried to touch me for the second time, but I fought against him, more then I did the first time, and he gave up and walked out of my room. I tried to catch my breath, taking long, deep breaths, then I heard a high pitched scream. It was my sisters.

I ran to the window, yanking it open, it was pouring down in Seattle, and I didn't have any shoes on, but right now that really wasn't my first priority, my room was on the second floor of our house, it was next to my mothers bedroom and Tanya's , I ran across the roof, a little bit to fast, and slipped, I fell on my stomach, with an 'oomph' I shook it off and kept going to my mothers bedroom window.

As soon as I got there I slid it open quickly and a lot more strongly than I thought, it stopped with a thump against the top. I hitched my legs of the sill and pushed my body in.

I ran to the mat lying on the floor as a decoration, and threw it away, revealing the wooded floor, Then I lifted my bare foot and smash my heel into the floor, I winced as pain struck up my leg.

_Pain is a message,_ I thought. _Just ignore the message._

I heard another scream. That got me going again, I pushed my hand into the small hole I'd created and pulled out a handgun. I ran down the stairs taking 4 at a time.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw the broom closet under the stairs open, I stood, about 2 metres from the door way, pointing the gun into the darkness, waiting for him to come out, so I could finish this. I was sick of living in fear!

My hair and clothes was drenched, and was making a puddle of the floor of water, from the rain. I saw movement in the closet so I tightened my grip on the gun with both hands, pointing into the room. someone ran out, I closed my eyes, and pulled the trigger. But when I opened my eyes, it wasn't Phil on the floor, it was, Tanya.

_**Some of them want to use you  
><strong>__some of them want to get used by you  
>Some of them want to abuse you<br>Some of them want to be abused_

The punishment for manslaughter is (in my case) 60 days in juvie. But, for Phil, that wasn't enough. Cause when I got out, I would still have everything in my mothers will. So, on top of manslaughter, he said I saw dead people. That I had voices in my head.

That changed 60 days in juvy to 1095 days (3 years) in a mental hospital. And since I wasn't "capable" of my mothers will anymore. It got given to Phil.

I was severely depressed, I didn't talk to anyone, nor did I want to live. My sister was all I had; now she's gone.

After 3 years of being in rehab and an institute they said I was "better" and "cured" so I was discharged. But, I didn't live with Phil, the people at the mental hospital said it would be safer if I took a break from my old life. So I moved to forks with my dad. Who I hated.

I got off the plane at Forks airport, I hated this man, he left us, and here I was coming right back to him.

I yanked my bag off of the bag rack and started walking; I kept walking until I stopped about 4 metres from a man and a woman holding a sign,

_Isabella Marie Swan_

The woman smiled apologetic towards me, but I just death stared her.

"Are you Isabella?" she asked. I barley moved my mouth;

"What does it look like to you?" She nodded very slowly. Before grabbing my bags.

"The cars this way" she said and started walking with Charlie. I sighed and started to follow.

**Hey! Did you miss me? …. Yes? Well that's good, listen I have a favour to ask. ! … can you click that button and review? I need to know if you like it!**

**Oh, and ps: links are on my profile!**


End file.
